Stairs and Stares
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: And yes, okay, she listens to the voice in her head...


**Disclaimer: Pushy, pushy!**

**A/N: I just don't know when to quit do I? Bad Zany, SS needs updating…**

* * *

He strolls into the house

Like he owns it

And her brother sputters

And the boys yell

And he raises one deceptively cool

Eyebrow, and asks to speak to the

Person in charge.

And because they

Are under no delusions

That that person is

Any of them,

They do as he says

And yell up the stairs for her.

She comes down immediately,

Purposely acting as if she

Had _not _been standing at the top

Of the stairs, just out of sight.

Pietro sputters, Toad whines,

Lance rumbles, Freddy goes back

To the kitchen because he really doesn't care,

And the whole time,

_He _stands there, one

Fire-colored eyebrow arched

Above one eye the color of

The sky in June,

And a little tilt to

His lips that says

He's trying his hardest

Not to burst out laughing.

Her own lips are twitching

But for a different reason.

She's finding it difficult

To decide whether to

Kill him right off,

Or to find a more private place

So that she doesn't have to

Hide the body.

The little voice in her head

(That sounds suspiciously

Like Rogue) is telling

Her there's a third option,

And it has nothing whatsoever

To do with his death.

(Although torture is not

Out of the question,

Depending on how

He views hex bolts.)

She is surprised at this suggestion

Coming from Rogue, but

Then she remembers that it's

Her suggestion cloaked

In Rogue's voice.

And then she flushes a little,

Partly because of the

Nature of the suggestion,

And partly because

She is frustrated that

She can't even keep it together

For a few minutes

To give him a piece of her mind.

A full-fledged smile breaks

Out when she blushes,

And his voice,

Smooth and soft,

Sweetly accented

Sweeps into the din

And stops her brother's ranting

In its tracks.

"'Ello, sheila. Been awhile, eh?"

She shoots him

A dirty look, and

Prepares to hex

Him through the still-open

Front door, but then,

She catches a glimpse of

A future with

Pietro's approval, and

Toad's continued

Harassment if she

Does such a thing, and she

Thinks fast, and okay,

Yes, she listens to Rogue- herself,

And she cocks a hip like

She's seen her Southern friend do

When talking to the Cajun thief

And she smirks at him as she says,

"It's only been a day, Firebug,

Yeesh, if I'd known you were this

Clingy, I would've thought

Twice before agreeing

To go out with you."

Every male in the house stares

At her, and his eyes

Are confused, but slowly

Brightening in

Understanding.

Silently, her own eyes

Plead with him to play

Along, and really,

She isn't surprised when

He blows out a breath

And relaxes against

The stair-rail.

"Wey-al," he

Drawls, "I guess I

Just can't stay away."

The expression on

The boys' faces is priceless,

And she makes

A mental note that she owes him one.

(Of course, her Rogue-voice chooses

This moment to pipe up

With some ideas on how

She can pay him back

And she blushes again.)

He smiles when she does,

And she really can't help

But notice that he's

An extremely

Attractive person,

And his teeth are very white

And straight, and his blue

Eyes are _very _compatible

With his orange hair,

And his lips are turned

Up just so…

She catches her breath,

Throws reason to the wind,

And shoots him a saucy grin

That at least gives him a second to

Prepare for what she's about to do.

Ignoring her brother's yelp,

And Toad's shocked squeal,

She bounces down the steps

Into his arms, and plants a

Kiss right on those turned up

Lips.

His arms go around her waist

On instinct, and hers

Are already around his neck

And his hair is so soft,

And his body is so

Warm, and it occurs to

Her rather distantly

That she might possibly be on fire.

She pulls back, gasping

For breath, and

He smirks a little

Into her lips

Before setting her

Feet down on the step

She paused on,

Leaving her still

One head above him.

Pietro sputters, Toad wails,

And he cocks that –_sexy_- eyebrow

Again and asks, "Where can I

Put my bag, luv?"

She cocks an eyebrow back,

But takes his hand and turns to lead

Him upstairs,

Ignoring her brother,

Her stalker,

And everyone else.

She leads him to her room.

He can sleep on the floor until she's

Certain nobody will try to kill

Him if he rooms with them.

Rogue snickers in her mind,

And Wanda tells her to shut up.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is a really weird piece that didn't come out at

_**all **_**like I'd planned. Oh, well. Blame the muses. I always do.**


End file.
